


Drugs and Candy

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [28]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Development, Cliques, Crimes & Criminals, Dystopian society, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Corporations, First Kisses, Friendship, Guns, Hate, Hidden Talents, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Police, Power Dynamics, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Social Ranks, Temporarily Unrequited Love, self-hate, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: In a dystopian world where people are divided amongst 4 factions, Ties are the lowest of the low. They are shunned by the Regals, and forced to live in the slums with little to no resources. Amongst the Regals, lives Jack McLoughlin, a son of the dictator who rules the Republic. A chance meeting at the bank with one of the most talented Ties leads Jack on a journey to uncover his father's dark secret, and the Earth's long forgotten past.***formerly called Societies***





	1. Divided Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to the tune of
> 
> Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz  
> Crutch by Set It Off  
> Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore  
> Mirror by Lil Wayne 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> A few notes before you get started to better understand this verse:
> 
> -Jack is the son of the dictator who is unaware of how the world really is under his fathers control. He is supposed to marry a local Regal, Typhane (Signe), but does not want to because he is unsure if he is straight or not. He has a brother as well, named Sean, who falls in love with Typhane.
> 
> -Mark is the son of a Tie who promises her that he will take care of her no matter what, so he plans to break into a Regal bank to pay for her treatments. He is the only Tie that is properly skilled enough to commit crimes without being caught. His best friend, Calleine (Amy), helps him carry out his plans.
> 
> -The factions are divided up by the social ranking of the citizens, upper, middle, and lower class. There is one upper class, two middle classes, and one lower class.
> 
> That's it! Enjoy!

This world is not one that I've chosen to live in. It is desolate, cold, and unforgiving. Among it, beautiful flowers and plants bloom in Regal territory, but nowhere else.

 

Even the plants are prejudice here.

 

The perfect life of a Regal, people say, is the life I've chosen to live. That is a lie, too.

 

I was born into this world, into this family, into this faction, with no hearsay of my own jurisdiction. It was pure chance that myself, out of everyone else, ended up as the dictator's son. Forced to face ridicule and hatred every single day of my life, though I have no control of what my father does.

 

Some people tell me that farther out, deeper into the factions, lurks something even more sinister than meets the eye. The harsh reality that there are people, humans no different that me, living there in painful harmony, being reduced to animals because of their character.

 

I've never seen my father's executions before, especially of people of Tie territory, but I hear they're as gruesome as they are unjust. People of middle class, such as Heartbreakers and Sedulous, have less than harsh deaths, gunshots and injections by people of the government. 

 

My father never figured it was important for me to understand the set ups of the factions, although I may inherit this world one day, so I took it upon myself to learn about them in the mansion library.

 

Faction 1 is us, the Regals. Upper class citizens that are rich or royal descent, people that didn't earn their money, but were born with it. They don't often hold down hard working jobs, like my father does, but are rather lawyers, chairmen, or musicians and actors. The ones I've met are snobby and evil, manipulative even more so than Heartbreakers or Sedulous.  I try my best to keep to myself, because being the dictator's son is not something that is accepted as inherent good.

 

Faction 2 is the Heartbreakers. Middle class citizens who make their way as sex service workers, strippers, mail order spouses, and even spies. They usually make their money off of means of sexual or emotional manipulations, and you can tell one from a mile away. They carry themselves with poise, though I've been told they have none, and always have the most unsettling smile on their faces. I've only ever come across one in my life, after I walked in on him being pleased against his will at a local bar. I called my father that day, and the man was put to execution, but the Heartbreaker, I think his name was Robert, took his own life a few days later. I guessed the pain and burden of living that way had finally taken it's toll on him.

 

Faction 3 is the Sedulous. Middle class citizens who make their way as bankers, drug dealers, loan sharks, doctors, or nurses. They make their money off of means of mental or financial manipulations, and are harder to spot than their sexual counterparts. They often marry Heartbreakers in hopes of their combined incomes equaling out to enough to push them into Regal stature, but they have the highest divorce rate of all of us. Both Sedulous and Heartbreakers have been known to harbour lower class people in their homes, resulting in their execution and the dispersing of their land amongst Regal territory.

 

Which leads me to the final faction, Faction 4, the Ties. They are the lowest class of citizens who either turn to crime or small, part time jobs to get by in life. They are supposed to be looked down upon by Regals, but, they intrigue me. Their history is so terrible, so wrong, that it almost makes me wonder what they live like now. They have a symbol, often a number, tattooed on their inner wrists as children so that people know exactly where they came from. I've never met a Tie before, but if I ever did...I'd probably fall in love.

 

Rumor is that in the older days of the Fallen Republic, people used to use twine to tie their wrists and legs together and throw stones and other heavy objects at them as sport. Reading that sickened me, but I would never say I regretted the knowledge.

 

Somehow, I feel like it is my duty to get justice for all of those that have been wronged by this sick, twisted world we've created for ourselves.

* * *

"Jack? Are you in the library?"

 

"Yeah! I'm here!" I call out, and I don't startle at the unlocking of the door, or the heavy, measured footsteps on the ground.

 

"I need you to run an errand for me."

 

"Isn't Sean here? Send him to do it."

 

"Sean is attendin' business in town, so I need  _you_ to do it. C'mon, it won't take long."

 

I sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. Sean should have to do trivial work too y'know."

 

My father scoffs, placing a hand on my shoulder as we exit the library. We take the small corridor the left, which leads to my father's office, and I gaze at the photos on the wall as he speaks. "If you didn't spend so much time in the library, maybe you could go with Sean sometimes out on the town to talk to some of the officials. Yer both the son of a dictator, of course."

 

"Don't remind me."

 

My father sighs, unlocking his door. "You concern me sometimes, Jack. S'like you don't wanna rule this planet one day."

 

"That's probably because I don't. I'm not Sean, pa. I just wanna...exist."

 

"Well, you can exist at my desk to help yer brother run this place after I'm dead."

 

"Let's hope that isn't soon." 

 

He says nothing, but reaches into his safe and pulls out a manilla envelope and hands it to me. "I need you to go deposit this into the bank. Can you do that?"

 

"You mean without fuckin' it up completely?"

 

"I mean without getting distracted by every library you pass."

 

"Yeah. I think I can manage. Is this all?"

 

"Yes, and be back soon. Typhane will be over later to have dinner with us. You didn't forget, did you?"

 

I inhale sharply, because I definitely fucking forgot. Nonetheless, I grin, shaking my head no. "Of course not. I'm crawling with excitement."

 

"Yeah, yeah, enough of yer jokes, get goin'."

 

Sighing, I grab the envelope, give my father a quick hug, and grab my keys on the way out the front door with a brand new mission.

 

Operation: Deposit is a go.

 


	2. Monster Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Regals are cold natured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying this so far? Comment below? Should I continue it?

I walked quickly and calmly, I didn't want to raise suspicion. I'd covered my arms with black so noone would recognize them, and my eyes with sunglasses to block out the brightness that was Brighton.

 

The hit was going to be quick, calculated down to the final detail.

 

The Regals would pay for what they had done to us.

 

The bank was silent for the most part, and I intended on blending in, so I traded my gear for a soft striped sweater and sneakers that I'd found on a deceased Regal over in our faction. Dressed to impress, I zipped my bag shut and tucked my gun in my back pocket under my sweater and fixed my hair. The photo in my other hand was old, but it was mine all the same. I kissed it for good luck and sighed, looking up. "This one is for you, mom."

 

"Hi sir, how are you?" The teller asked, and the posh british accent of his voice sent waves of nausea through my body. 

 

Fucking Sedulous.

 

Still, I kept my composure, smiling.

 

"Amazing. Um, I'd like to open an account with you."

 

"Great! So, we require a minimum deposit of $100 to open an account with us. How much will you be putting down?"

 

"Whatever you have." I shrug, and the banker looks confused, but settles in a laugh.

 

"Great joke sir, but really,how much are you putting down?"

 

"See, the great thing about jokes is that they have a punchline...and this does not." I pull out my gun and everyone gasps, security taking their stance and trying to neutralize me, but I'm already in position. "Shoot me boys, i've got nothing to lose."

 

The windows behind me lock, as do the doors in front of me, but that is to be expected.

 

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

 

I roll my shoulders, smirking as I aim it as high as possible. "Come make me."

 

One of the men rushes me, but I won't go down that easily.

 

You see, I am well trained in being a criminal. Being a criminal is the only life I've ever known.

 

He shoots to take me down, and he's shocked when he misses. I give him a devilish grin, and cock my gun. "My turn!"

 

The shots ring in my ears as bullets fire and shells hit the ground, but those sounds are nothing new to me. I've witness terrible things, _horrible_ things in Tie territory, things you would nearly vomit at hearing.

 

Down they go, one by one, but my heart doesnt beat any slower or faster.

 

I can hear Regal screams, like music to my ears, but one in particular catches my interest.

 

It was...higher than most, but clearly male, but the _demand,_ the _execution_ of a mere sentence this being possessed, was enough to make me halt.

 

"Stop this nonsense."

 

I turn to face him, and at that, my heart nearly stops. "Excuse me?"

 

"You, killin' yer own people. What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

I lower my gun, tucking it back in my pocket and stare him down. Does he really think I'm a Regal?

 

Pathetic.

 

"My own kind? Psh. I may be sick, but I'm not disgusting enough to be one of you."

 

"Where are you from then?" I remain silent, his eye twitches. "ANSWER ME."

 

"Fuck you."

 

He seems as if he is going to speak again, but instead, he just grins. "Fine. Don't. You can answer to my pa instead."

 

"Your what?"

 

He pulls out his phone and dials a number, holding up a finger to halt me from speaking. "We have a code 9 at the bank. Yeah, m'fine...can't say the same fer everyone else though. How long? Mmkay. Thanks."

 

"Hey I'm not done talking to-"

 

"My pa will be here soon. And if you wanna keep yer life, you better run like hell."

 

"Who the FUCK is he to me, then?"

 

He steps towards me, so I raise my gun, but he seems unphased. He keeps my gaze, and I can see something in his eyes that seems familiar. "My name is Jack McLoughlin, son of Timothy McLoughlin, and you need to get the _fuck_ outta here."

 

"The dictator's son? You fucking piece of-"

 

"Oh fuck you! M'tryin' to help you! Now if my pa catches you yer ass is gettin' excecuted, and I know yer not robbin' a _Regal_ bank fer nothin'. Regardless of what faction yer from, if he gets ahold of you, you may as well just scream fuck you to whoever yer helpin'."

 

I hold my pistol to his head as I hear sirens, but he remains calm. He's been in this situation before.

 

He knows what this is.

 

He is right.

 

Before I can move, he grabs my arm, disarming the alarms with his free hand to let up the bars on the windows. He reaches over the counter, pulling out a few stacks of hundreds, and hands them to me.

 

"Why are you helping me?"

 

He shrugs silently and lets me go, crossing his arms and turning towards the front doors.

 

I grunt and tuck my gun back in its hiding spot, running towards the back entrance, where a hole resides that's just big enough for me to crawl through.

 

I make my way outside and take off, never leaving a trace of myself behind.

 

The whole way back home, I can't help but wonder why in the world a Regal would help a worthless Tie like me.

  
  
  



	3. Liar Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do to save the people you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit of Jack's relationships with his family in this chapter.

I wasn't really sure as to why my father kept secrets from us for all these years.

 

It was as if only the power he held mattered to him, and not the people it affected.

 

The Republic was supposed to be great, indestructable, but instead it tore us down. It divided us, changed us, and infected us.

 

Prejudice, as we've learned many times before, is detrimental to societies. People feel either more important or unimportant, and virtue disappears. It is not whether or not it can be stopped that can stop it, but rather, who will take the step to end it.

 

I hope that one day my brother or I can be that person. The saviour, the god of all wars.

 

The creator of peace.

 

The ender of prejudice.

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" My ma begs, hugging me tight as I sigh into her chest.

 

"Yer suffocatin' me."

 

She gives me a playful smile and lets go, then quickly turns her head and accusatory finger towards my pa. "I told you not to send him outside, he could've been killed by this maniac!!!"

 

"He wasn't a maniac ma...he was jus' lookin' fer money."

 

"Yeah, well, he nearly killed my son, and I will see to it that he gets executed. Where is he?"

 

Now I had two choices here. I could on one hand tell the truth, tell my parents that _I_ let the man get away with 4000€, or I could lie and say that he threatened me at gunpoint until I let him get away.

 

I sigh, glancing between them.

 

I know what I have to do.

 

"He, ah, had a gun pressed ta my head and said he'd kill me if I moved. Then he left and I called you. Sorry, pa."

 

"Did you at least get a good description of him?" He says, his tone flat with disinterest but ringing in my ears with disappointment.

 

"Yeah, I think. I can go talk to one of the officers once they're done investigatin'."

 

"Talk to one of them? No! I'm takin' my son _home_ , doesn't he have enough blood on his hands fer now?"

 

"Aiyanne, when he takes this throne--"

 

"Fuck yer chair, Timothy! This isn't an empire, this isn't some sort of presidential election, yer a dictator! Do you really think that Jack is itchin' ta get his hands on all that power? You will _not_ subject our son to any further questioning, do you understand me?"

 

My pa frowms at her, testing her word, though I know he'd sooner sentence himself to execution than go against her. "Fine. Take him back home. But I find out he was lyin', and he knows more than he let on, there will be consequences."

 

"Sometimes, you really let this dicator thing go to yer head. C'mon, Jack." She says, dragging me through the door past Seàn, who gives me a questioning look to which I just shrug.

 

Despite being a pretentious asshole sometimes, since he's alot closer to my pa's seat of power than I am, my brother is actually a great man. Out of us, he is the oldest McLoughlin child, aside from my sister, Constance, who was exiled from my father's empire after she was caught sneaking around with a Sedulous.

 

That was 12 years ago, and we haven't heard from her since.

 

I hope she's alot happier than Seàn or I will ever be.

 

"What did he send you to do at the bank, dear?"

 

"Jus' deposit some money in a manilla envelope. Said I needed to stop bein' in the library." I sigh, leaning against the door. She puts the car in drive angrily, then pulls from her parking space.

 

"That man, always stickin' his nose where it doesn't belong. That's how he earned this place, by the way. Volunteerin' fer things."

 

"Well, nothin' we can do now, is there?"

 

She exhales slow, stopping for traffic. "I know you hate livin' in Regal territory, but it's not so bad if you go out and make friends. Yer 23 fer Pete's sakes, and you haven't been out on one date. What about Typhane?"

 

"What about her?"

 

"I really thought you liked her, I mean yer father put so much effort inta you meetin' up with her--"

 

"No, _pa_ likes her."

 

" _Jack_."

 

"She's a nice girl, ma. She's jus' not my type."

 

"Oh? And what would yer type be?"

 

Muscular thieves dressed in striped sweaters and black jeans.

 

"I dunno." I settle on with a sigh, eying the mansion from the window. "But if it'll make you and pa happy, I'll give her a chance."

 

She parks and grabs my face, grinning. "Did I ever tell you that yer my favorite?"

 

"Of course, all the time!" I stick my tongue out, and she kisses my forehead chastely, careful not to leave lipstick.

 

"Good, cause it's true. Now I jus' want you to put on somethin' nice to fer dinner, that _isn't_ covered in animals or geometric shapes."

 

"I'm assumin' you mean my birthday suit."

 

"No, I mean maquillage." She grins, laughing.

 

"Fer some reason I think that'd be even worse than what you were suggestin'."

 

"Just wear somethin' nice!" She screams out the window as I close the door. "I've gotta go get yer pa and clear up this mess before he starts a manhunt. Will ye be okay on yer own til Typhane shows up?"

 

"Ma, I'm 23, m'fine."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Meanwhile yer father is in his 50s causin' a ruckus."

 

"I _got_ it ma! Bye!"

 

"Bye baby, mama loves you!" She screams at the top of her lungs, if only for nothing but effect.

 

Sometimes, I think my ma is the only person I'm lucky to have.

 


	4. Stalker Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do we have here?

 

 

 

 

I enter the room in a fury, seeing Calleine leaning over my mother in silent rage. "I'm back. Mom, mom how are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

She coughs violently and I wince. "She's been doing this all day, did you get the medicine?"

 

 

 

 

 

I keep my eyes on my mother, brushing her hair back as I hand her the syringe. "Yeah, I--I got it."

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell happened to your arm?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it, just give her the meds. I'm gonna go see what there is to eat." I sigh, standing up without another word to Calleine.

 

 

 

 

 

I wish I could tell her what I do, but if she found out, she'd stop me.

 

 

 

 

 

If she stops me, my mother will die.

 

 

 

 

 

I hope you understand that.

 

 

 

 

 

The kitchen is empty, save for a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter, so I guess that's dinner today.

 

 

 

 

 

We have milk, but there's no telling on how long it's been here. Rationing sometimes leads to expiration.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Calleine wonders why I won't just let her get a job, she's alot more skilled in working than I am.

 

 

 

 

 

The lie is that I won't let a woman do my bidding.

 

 

 

 

 

The truth is that I love what I do. Taking down the scum of the Earth, taking from rich to give to the poor.

 

 

 

 

 

Robin Hood.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mark! Did you find anything?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Uh, yeah, peanut butter!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Well hurry! I can't inject her unless she's eaten!"

 

 

 

 

 

I nod to myself mostly, quickly putting the sandwich together and rushing back into the main room. "Eat up mom."

 

 

 

 

 

She coughs and touches my face, eyes soft and small. "Where have you been?"

 

 

 

 

 

"I went out to get you some medicine, but you can't take it until you eat something. Here, I made you peanut butter."

 

 

 

 

 

She squints harder, pushing herself up. "You're not a very good liar, Mark."

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not lying, look!" I open the sandwich up, completely ignoring her accusations. She sighs at me, taking a bite of it as Amy sterilizes her arm.

 

 

 

 

 

"You'll feel a little pinch, Ms. Fischbach. Are you ready?"

 

 

 

 

 

She nods but never looks at Calleine, keeping her accusatory gaze on me. She winces a bit, but after she just coughs and I help her lie back down. "You'll get better mom, I promise, okay?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Promise me...you aren't doing bad out there. Ties, we aren't respected as it is...don't make it worse."

 

 

 

 

 

I grab her hands, my superficial charm showing as I smile with all my teeth, then kiss her knuckles. "I--"

 

 

 

 

 

A knock at the door startles me, causing me to carefully break apart from her and grab a knife from the table. I tell them to stay back as the knocking continues.

 

 

 

 

 

It might be raiders.

 

 

 

 

 

Or worse...angry Regals.

 

 

 

 

 

"Be careful, Mark." Calleine warns, and I nod to her, twisting the knob.

 

 

 

 

 

In front of me, a woman who seems to be not much older than myself stands. She pulls off her burgundy hood, revealing soft blue hair cut short by force. She smiles at me and holds her hands in the air, twirling around to show me she means no harm. I drop the knife, but keep my guard. "Who are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

"My name is Constance. I come from Sedulous territory with a message from the Regals."

 

 

 

 

 

"Tell them we weren't home and to try calling."

 

 

 

 

 

She chuckles but remains unmoving. "I assure you, I have no intent on hurting you or your wife and family. I'm just simply here to bear a message."

 

"From who exactly?"

 

"I can't specify, but they mean no harm to your either. I swear it on my life. May I continue?"

 

"Let her in, Mark." My mother whispers with a hoarse voice, "She can't possibly make things worse unless she kills us."

 

"Why do you have a message from the Regals anyways if you're Sedulous? Couldn't they have sent one of their own?"

 

"Regals never do they own dirty work, Mark." Calleine mumbles, and Constance nods. I complain under my breath but allow her in the door, shutting it quickly behind her.

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Mark, offer her water. Where are your manners?"

 

I sigh and cross my eyes in annoyance, stomping off to the kitchen. I fill up a glass with water then return it to the main room, handing it to her. "No thank you, I'm not thirsty."

 

Calleine laughs softly at her, rubbing my mother's back comfortingly. "Son of a--"

 

"Manners." Calleine reiterates, so I take a seat on the couch and shut my mouth. "You can go ahead, he's just kinda angsty."

 

"Rare for a man his age. Anyways, as I said, I have a message specifically for Mark. I was told to tell you to be at the Pier tonight at 7pm, and he will meet you there."

 

"He...who? I need to know who I'm looking for, right?"

 

"You'll know a Regal when you see one. They aren't very hard to spot." Calleine adds on.

 

"True. Plus, he will be looking for you as well. Trust me, although I am a stranger, he will not try to harm you. He isn't capable of it."

 

"Does this have anything to do with tha--" I begin, but I stop myself as I see my mother and Calleine glance over at me. I can't let them know anything about where I was today, not at all. "Nevermind. Tell  _him_ I'll be there."

 

She nods and pulls her hoodie back on, pushing hair from her eye. "Great. It was nice meeting you all, but I have to get back to my husband, I'm sure he's worried."

 

"Isn't that what you guys do? Stay gone all day, whoring yourselves out?"

 

She bows her head, sighing. "No, those are Heartbreakers. Even so, you are wrong. Everyone has to make a living, somehow."

 

"Mark." 

 

"Thanks for the info. Have a nice day." I spit, and she only turns away from us, opening and shutting the door. I stand up once she leaves, heading back towards my bedroom to think.

 

I need to be on my best guard tonight. 

* * *

 

Phones were banned at some point from other territories.

 

Regals felt like we weren't worthy of communication, especially Ties.

 

I wanted to show my father that he was wrong, that everyone could live harmoniously under his power, so I met a Sedulous.

 

I loved him, with all my heart, but my father doesn't see love. He only sees power and greed.

 

He banished me from their mansion, from Regal territory, and disowned me from their family.

 

I had to leave my brothers behind, my mother behind, because of power.

 

A dictatorship is a horrible thing. 


	5. Traitor Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a decision that he hopes he won't regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up...Jack doesn't know that he is gay. He knows he is attracted to Mark for some reason, but he has no idea why.
> 
> He by NO MEANS hates Typhane. He just doesn't want to be with her.
> 
> This will be occurring for several chapters and will result in angst. If sexuality crisis bothers you, then this book is no longer for you :)
> 
>  
> 
> Onward!

I know very well I shouldn't be doing this.

 

I've been trapped in this prison for so very long that any type of unlawful evil is appealing.

 

I know that he's a criminal, and I know he should be convicted, but something about him, about _him_ draws me in.

 

Maybe it's the rage he holds inside of him.

 

Maybe it's the power he posesses.

 

Maybe it's the determination he has.

 

Or maybe...no, that's not it.

 

I sigh and check my phone, seeing that I have a text from my sister.

 

It isn't very hard to get in contact with her, but the difference between my parents and I is that I actually want to speak to her.

 

Falling in love...it isn't wrong.

 

At least...I hope it isn't wrong.

 

> _He agreed_ _. Best of luck. -Constance_

>  

> _**Thank you. Love you. -Jack** _

 

I don't expect her to say much more.

 

I limit my conversations with my sister to avoid disruption.

 

My sister is happy...she's _happy._

 

I want to be happy too.

 

Which is exactly why I need this to happen.

 

I don't know what it is about _him_ that pulls me in...but I need to find out.

 

I need to know if what I'm feeling is...proper.

 

And if I even feel it at all.

 

Maybe I'm just like my father.

 

Maybe it's not real.

 

Or maybe...no, that can't be true.

 

I sigh and pull my boots back on, standing up to fix my hair when a knock on my door occurs. "Come on in. M'decent."

 

The door opens slowly and in comes Typhane, dressed in her Sunday best to come to see me.

 

What a shame, what a waste, she really is a nice girl.

 

"Going somewhere?"

 

"Just...out with some friends. What're you still doin' here? Dinner is over." I say as politely as possible, but it seems to translate roughly as her face falls.

 

"I was having conversation with Seàn. You know, he's worried about you. Thinks you're getting into some stuff you shouldn't be."

 

"Well, you should tell Seàn to shut his big fat mouth." I huff, grinning as she giggles behind me.

 

"You look great by the way."

 

I turn around, pulling down my hoodie a bit in nervousness. "Thank you. You do too."

 

She smiles at me and steps closer, and I wish I felt something between us.

 

She reaches behind her back and pulls out a small potted plant, grass it seems. It's placed inside a pot shaped like a small human, absolutely adorable. She extends it to me, smiling softly. "This is for you."

 

I take it _gracefully_ of course, turning it in my hand for examination. "What's this fer?"

 

"Just...a small token if appreciation for letting me come here so often."

 

I frown, keeping my gaze on the plant instead of focusing on her heavy words. "Er, thanks, so much. It's really cool. I'll keep it..." I look around, then remember my gorgeously bare windowsill, placing it there. "Here. Perfect."

 

"Cool. Well, I'm sure you need to get going and I'm sure my parents are wanting me home soon, so..."

 

"So...I'll see you later?" I finish, opening my arms to her for a hug as she steps towards me. Her face falls again, but I don't pay any attention to it. I wrap my arms around her tightly, sighing into her hair.

 

She pulls away quickly, to peck me on the cheek, and my skin flushes accordingly. "Be careful on your travels, Jack."

 

"Of course, Typhane. Have a great night."

 

"I'm sure you will too. Enjoy your gift!"

 

"Oh, um, yeah! I sure will."

 

With that, she closes the door, and I am left alone with 10 minutes to spare.

 

Off to the Pier I go.

* * *

 

The stairs are loud , but not loud enough to wake my parents.

 

Unfortunately, my brother isn't a heavy sleeper.

 

My foot hits the last step, and he immediately turns to me on the couch.

 

We lock eyes, and mine are pleading.

 

He studies me, like a test subject, like one of his patients.

 

I beg of him to spare me, and to my surprise, he does.

 

He nods to me and turns back towards the television, and I am out the door.

* * *

 

The cool breeze hits my skin as I make my way to the Pier. No better exercise than walking.

 

It's dark out here, pitch black almost, at this time of night.

 

It's empty, desolate, but peaceful alltogether.

 

I turn my flashlight on, and there he is.

 

His hair is softly floating atop the soothing breeze, and he's the picture of...of something, standing at that ledge.

 

I shake my head, shake those _thoughts,_ and walk up to him.

 

He doesn't stir when I appear, doesn't even turn to acknowledge my presence.

 

For some reason...it makes me want him in ways I've never wanted another man before.

 

The thoughts are sickening to me.

 

This cannot be happening.

 

Still, a business venue has to be made. I need to find out how we really became what we are.

 

"You came."

 

"You sent for me. How did you know where I lived?"

 

I shrug, leaning onto the metal. "I made a guess."

 

"Well don't go making guesses ever again. I don't need visitors at my door."

 

"Fair enough."

 

"So why am I here?" He spits, facing me, and a wave of nausea hits me again.

 

He's all I could ever want and more.

 

Something deep inside me wants to touch him.

 

Feel him.

 

Even...no, that's not it.

 

"I want to be free. Of Regal territory, of my pa. I don't wanna live like this anymore."

 

"Psh, in total fucking luxury?"

 

"No, in the dark."

 

"Yeah, right. So what does that have to do with me?"

 

I approach him more, til our faces could almost touch, and it makes me gag a little. Still, I place a hand on his shoulder and nearly laugh at his offense. "I want to come with you."

 

"Come with me where?"

 

"I know yer a criminal. I want to come with you, help you steal things. I'm tired of sittin' here bein' pretty. I don't have any other talents other than playin' drums and musicians, my pa says, are nothin' but freeloaders."

 

"Your father says alot of fucked up things. Why does that mean you need to come with me? There's a shit ton of other criminals out there, and if I'm caught with you _I'm_ the one that will be in trouble."

 

"I promise...I can get you things that will never get you caught. I can...I can distract people for you. Anything... _please._ I'll even make a deal with you. What's yer price?"

 

For a long time he stared at my eyes. But I realized, after awhile, his gaze was moving downward. He eyed my throat, then my collar, then my chest, all the way down to my...well you get the gist.

 

My face was flushed even hotter, true to my emotions, and he grinned wide as he saw it. "I get to keep anything we get. You've got no use for it anyways."

 

"Th-that's fine. So, a deal?"

 

"Hm. Give me your phone."

 

"Wh--"

 

"I need to put my number in it, stupid, so you won't send messengers to my house anymore. Who was that girl, anyways?"

 

I hand him my phone, hesitant to answer his questions. "She's...a really close friend of mine."

 

"Doesn't seem like your type."

 

"She definitely isn't." I say, longsuffering.

 

He calls his own phone with mine, then hangs up and hands it back. "We're in business. And Jack?" He says, deep voice washing over me as he steps forward. My eyes flicker down to his lips as he smirks, then back up to his dark brown eyes. "You'd better keep up, because I have no problem leaving you behind. And don't fucking show up to my house unless you want to die."

 

He spins away from me in anger, but all I can do is grin.

 

As awful as it sounds, I feel like I just made a deal with the devil.

 

And I intend on keeping up my end of the bargain.

 


	6. Deciever Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has second thoughts.

"Where the hell are we goin'?"

 

I cross my eyes, hands tucked into the pockets of my jacket as I make him drag behind me. If that fucker wants to hang with me, he's going to have to do his own bidding. "You'll see. Just keep following. You're placing your trust in me, right?" I chuckle, and he scoffs behind me.

 

"I'm not so sure about that..."

 

"Well, you can always call it quits and go back to your lavish fucking lifestyle. No skin off your back, right?" I say, and it came out much harsher than expected. I can feel the joking aura between us fall, but I keep my back turned to him.

 

I have no time or desire to take pity on a Regal. Especially one as gorgeous as he is.

 

He could have anything in the world at the drop of a dime, and here I am, stealing just to make ends meet.

 

Still he is a helpful ally. He could make things go by alot smoother than they have been. And if he prooves himself useless, I can use him as a human shield.

 

I laugh to myself out loud at that one, and I notice that he's caught up to me.

 

"Why do you hate Regals so much?"

 

Normally I would slit his throat right now and dump his body in a nearby bin, but something about the way he asked this question was...pitiful. His voice was almost whiny, cracking slightly as he speaks. It was almost as if he were desperate for answers.

 

I could tell him the truth, about my mother and how she's sick, and how I need to pay for her medical bills, and how she isn't getting any better, but...no.

 

No, he doesn't deserve that. I'm fooling myself if I think a _Regal_ would give two shits about the suffering in other factions. So of course, I lie.

 

"Your father executed my brother. I want revenge on him for his misdeeds."

 

"Why not just kill my pa then?"

 

This stops me in my tracks, because of the sincerity in his voice. And just below it, hidden deep inside it, a hint of _excitement._

 

"You would let me kill your father?"

 

"I can't stop you from making decisions. I'm the farthest from my pa's seat out of my brother and I."

 

"Your brother...he's the tall one with brunette hair, right? Does he know he's greying?"

 

"A lot of stress comes with bein' the dictator's only worthy son." He sighs, and I wince at the pain in his voice, but say nothing further about it.

 

"We're here. How good are you with a knife?"

 

"Um...I-I think m'pretty good."

 

"Good enough to take out two cops?"

 

"You want me to...kill innocent civilians?"

 

I hand him the knife, eyebrow raised. "Nobody in the republic is _innocent,_ Jack. We all have our secrets."

 

He swallows and hesitates, and for a second I thought he would leave. Instead, he takes my knife and throws it to the ground, fire in his eyes. "That may be true, but I _never_ promised to kill anyone. Not everyone deserves to die."

 

"You can't go around thinking that all the time!" I demand, picking up my blade. "People die _everyday_ just because someone else feels like killing them. Your father kills people for falling in _love,_ why don't you open your fucking eyes???? This _perfect_ little world you're living in is a lie. And you can't fucking stay with me unless you're willing to commit to mine." I hold out the knife towards him, and for a long while he just stares at it.

 

His internal struggle, I can see it in his eyes. The feeling of knowing something is right...he feels it too. So I'm not surprised when he takes the knife and tucks it into his back pocket, crossing his arms. "Fuck you."

 

I eye him up and down, if only just to make him blush, and grin on my way through the back door. "Not on your life."

* * *

 

For weeks he stays in training, following me to heists and keeping true on his promise. He never asks for anything in return, which I'm quite sure goes against his Regal blood, but I won't question it.

 

I have to admit, the presence of another person is growing on me.

 

He's still a littke clumsy, sloppy with his work, but one day...we'll get there.

 

One day he'll lose his sense of direction just like I did, and he will never, _ever_ turn back.


	7. Thief Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean starts to get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you have an annoying older sibling that won't let you FUCKING LIVE

I was folding clothes when I heard a knock on my door, soft but inviting. "Yeah?"

 

In comes Sean, dressed in gear that makes him look the least likely to become the next dictator. I love when my brother dresses like that, it makes him look more..human. "Hey Jack, can we talk?"

 

"Uh, sure? Jus' don't wrinkle my clothes."

 

"That was  _one_ time."

 

"Yeah and I  _still_ had to iron them. Anyways, what's goin' on in that head of yers now? Wait, did pa send you?"

 

Sean chuckles, fiddling his thumbs. "No actually, I came on my own. How have you been?"

 

"I'm worried already..." I mutter, and at the fall of his expression, I sigh. "Sorry, m'fine, you?"

 

"Good...so, about a few weeks ago--"

 

"Oh god-"

 

"Where were you goin'?"

 

"None of yer business, and I intend fer it to stay that way." 

 

"Jack, someone needs to know where you're goin'. Now, I let you go out, without tellin' ma and pa, so the least you could do is tell me where--"

 

"So because you let me, a 23 year old man, leave the house past sundown, you think I owe you somethin'? God, yer fuckin' pretentious."

 

"I'm not pretentious, I need to know what my baby brother--"

 

"Not a baby-"

 

"Is up to lately. It isn't like you to sneak around, and what's this about you refusin' a kiss from Typhane? I thought you really liked her?"

 

"No,  _pa_ likes her." I sigh, longsuffering as I stand up again. "And all of ya need to mind yer own business."

 

"Are you seein' someone?"

 

"Like who?"

 

"Pa said there was a man at that robbery..."

 

"Are you insinuatin' I'm gay?"

 

"Jack I--I don't know. We never talk anymore--"

 

"Bullshite. We talk any time yer not kissin' pa's arse."

 

"I don't kiss his arse."

 

"Mwah mwah, pa I'll go to the press conference! Mwah mwah, pa I'll go to the meetin'! Mwah fuckin' mwah!"

 

"Yer lashin' out."

 

I laugh at that, because truthfully, that's hilarious. "Oh really? Get out."

 

"Jack, just listen to me fer a second fer fuck's sakes! I get it, yer grown, but if you get hurt, who the fuck is gonna find you?" He says breathlessly, and he...actually has a point.

 

I exhale, sitting back down. "Promise you won't tell pa er ma?"

 

"If it's not illegal, then I promise."

 

"I'm..." I bite my lip nervously, should I even tell him? I may as well. My internal struggle continues, even as I spill my guts. "I'm spendin' time with a Tie."

 

"A what?"

 

"A Tie...I, met one in town one day and...we're friends now."

 

"Christ almighty, Jack, are you tryin' to get us both executed?"

 

"No, because I never asked you to stay in my fuckin' business."

 

Sean runs his hands nervously through his short hair, and Mark is right...he is greying. "I know but...Jack you could get killed dealin' with them. They're known to be...shady."

 

"Right. I fergot. Yer pa's favorite. Of course you think that. Listen, I gotta finish my chores before Typhane comes over later so, if you don't mind." I turn my back to him, trying not to be so affected by what he's said.

 

The silence bothers him, so he gets up and goes to my door, twisting the knob nervously. "You know I care about you, right? And I love you."

 

"Just like the rest of the family. Yeah, I get it. Later, Sean."

 

"Later Jack." The door shuts, but I keep my eyes steady on the shirt I wore the night I met Mark.

 

My thumbs graze over it, and the feeling triggers memories.

 

Then I throw it to the ground in disgust, because fuck this.

 

I collapse onto my bed and text my best friend, Felix.

 

Maybe he'll know just what to say.


	8. Evil Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to take Jack out for the night...in a completely professional way, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TW for ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON CON
> 
> Sorry guys, it's part of the plot :/

Listen to [Drugs and Candy by All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzueOh-d15M) while reading the club scene for ambience. It will actually help you understand what I'm trying to portray more.

* * *

So what if I invited that fucking Regal out with me on non official business?

 

Judge someone else.

 

Calleine has an innate fear of Heartbreakers, and my mom...well you know the deal.

 

So here I am, outside this godforsaken mansion, waiting on Jack to sneak out the front door.

 

When he finally comes out, not only am I slightly disappointed (shut up), but I'm...confused. "What are you wearing?"

 

He looks down at his outfit then back at me, lost. "Clothes?"

 

"You're wearing that to a club? _All_ of that?"

 

"What's wrong with it? I think I look pretty fuckin' hot." He laughs, and fuck him for having an infectious laugh. To prevent myself from following suit, I roll my eyes and motion for him to follow me down the street.

 

"You look a hot mess. Why are you even wearing that bright ass shirt? You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb."

 

"We've been sneakin' out together fer a month now, you should know that I'm not the most stylish person out there, Mark."

 

"Thanks for confirming my suspicions. I thought Regals set trends?"

 

"Some of them do." He says coolly, and I assume I've struck a nerve so we walk the rest of the way in silence.

 

* * *

"You know, we could drive my car sometimes, if you ever pick a time when my parents aren't home to plan a fuckin' heist." 

 

I cross my eyes in annoyance as I spin towards him, my eyes going directly down to his pocket. I reach over without warning, digging my hand through it to retrieve the weapon he's poorly hiding. I pull out a switchblade that looks...actually, really familiar. "Why the fuck are you carrying this? Do you want to get us killed?"

 

He reaches for it, but I pull it behind my back with a challenging look. "Give it back."

 

"Why are you carrying this?"

 

"Because I don't fuckin' expect you to protect me if shit happens to me, okay?" He spits, and I actually back up in awe. I mean, of course, I'm not the most hospitable of people, but...I won't even delve into it. I don't really care, so my expression goes indifferent.

 

"Good. Because you shouldn't." I reply, and it comes out with bite, which I didn't intend. I shove the knife against his chest, fixing my shirt and walking inside the club, listening to his steady breathing behind me.

 

It's loud. So loud, you kind of forget to stop and look around. It deafens you, and takes you away from who you are.

 

You feel like you're someone else, watching yourself live life.

 

It's a beautiful feeling. I love Heartbreaker clubs.

 

Despite being angry with me, Jack sticks closely to me up until we get to the tables, then he takes a seat, huffing.

 

"Are you just gonna fucking sit there all night?"

 

"What do you care."

 

"Gah, you're such a baby." I groan, waving him off and heading to the dance floor to shake hands and make fans.

 

"Mark! What's up?" Pierce says, emerald eyes shining brightly in the strobing glow. I can tell he's already wasted, but he usually is.

 

"Nothing much man, just needed a getaway."

 

"Oh? Who's the cute luggage?" He says, motioning towards Jack, who's still just texting at one of the tables near the back. I roll my eyes, turning back towards Pierce. 

 

"He isn't cute," I lie, "And he's just...a business investment. That's all."

 

"You bring your business investors to clubs at 10pm? What kind of business are you running, dude?"

 

"A pretty illegal one." I smirk, and he laughs, smacking his hand on my shoulder and disappearing back into the crowd.

 

Something about our conversation doesn't settle well into my chest, but I ignore it like I do everything else, and move to the beat.

* * *

After I've had my fill of dancing, I go off to retrieve my "cute luggage" and head out of the club. Except...he's nowhere to be found.

 

How could I possibly have lost an entire person?

 

Jesus Mark , you're really great. Honestly a gift to this world.

 

I laugh at my own self pity, pushing my way to the tables when another body slams into my chest in a panic. "Hey what the f-Jack?"

 

His eyes are wide, panicked, and I glance around behind him to see what he could have possibly been running from.

 

His hair is messy on his head, and his cheeks looks like they've had streaks of water on them, and his face is completely flushed. "What ha--"

 

"Nothin'!" He yells over me, and it sounds breathless. "Nothin' let's, let's go back on the floor okay? Let's dance."

 

"Ah, I'm actually ready to g--"

 

"No! We can't leave yet. I-I wanna have fun now."

 

"Oh...okay, I guess we can stay for a little bit...longer, why are your hands so wet?"

 

"I went t-to the bathroom, guess I forgot to dry."

 

I don't believe a word out of his mouth, but I can't really argue as he drags me onto the dancefloor, quickly and roughly.

 

I kinda like that side of him.

 

"Holy shit I love this song!" He yells, grabbing my arms and pulling them in some weird fashion as All Time Low blasts over the speakers. "C'mon! Show me yer moves!"

 

His burst of energy and forgiveness worries me, but I've lost my will to argue with him, so I dance along. 

 

He spins around, and my face burns with a blush as he dances against me. He spins around again, grinning at the offput look on my face, and I laugh nervously. "You're insane!"

 

"What? I can't hear you over all this fuckin' music!!!" He screams, and I finally give in, dancing just as crazily as he is. The chorus comes up, and you could spot him in a crowd, messy blue hair, loud voice, and all. "You and me we're like drugs and candy! Take one down for the young and easy!"

 

I chuckle, watching him dance for awhile, even as I follow suit. "High on the beat of a breakdown!"

 

"Cause you and me are like drugs and candy!" He beams, jumping up and down while people surround us, attracted to us like a disease.

 

"And I don't wanna give it up!" I scream right after him, and then the song gets quiet, and it's just us dancing...and I feel...alive.

 

But then, my brain begins to kick in, alerting me that Jack is Regal, and Jack is only here because I invited him, and Jack will eventually be dicator...and I...I can't have him.

 

"We should get drinks! I want drinks!" He yells, snapping me away from my thoughts.

 

His eyes are shining, but that fear still stands, and I can see small scratches on his neck and arms, and I want to know what happens. Something bad bubbles up in my stomach, but he's already pulling me again.

 

He sets at the bar, ordering four shots of whisky, and his hands are shaking, fingers tapping nervously as he keeps glancing behind him, then smiling at me.

 

"Jack, what happened?"

 

"What do you mean?" He grins, throwing back drinks like there's no tomorrow.

 

"Your neck and shit...you look scratched up. Did you get attacked or something?"

 

He seems to slink away, taking another shot before answering. "God that's good stuff! I'm  _fine_ Mark, really. I promise I'd--" He burps and hiccups, grinning. "Tell you if anythin' was wrong. M'not yer problem though, right?"

 

Right.

 

That's right.

 

He's not.

 

He's not my...whatever this may be.

 

"Right." I sigh, spinning around to the bartender, who's eyeing Jack with worry. "Can I get a glass of water please?"

* * *

"Jack, you can't go home like this."

 

"M'fine! S'fine!" He slurs as I carry most of his weight on my shoulder, heading towards my house where Calleine waits for me outside. 

 

"Jesus what the hell happened to him?" She asks, arms crossed in front of me.

 

"hhhheey, is this yer girlfriend, Maerk?" He laughs, reaching out for her when she slaps him away. "Feisty."

 

" _Mark._ "

 

"We went to a club, and, and something happened and he got drunk is all. I'll ask him in the morning. For now, let me by because he's not as light as he looks."

 

"Please for the love of god tell me you didn't take him to Daffodil's." She chastises softly, shutting the door quietly because my mother, i assume, is asleep. "Mark, I warned you about those people, they're bad news."

 

"Yes I did, and not all the time are they bad news, Calleine." I mumble, laying Jack into my bed and removing his shoes.

 

"Mark, those people disgust me. Do you know they could have raped him?"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT!" I scream, and she hushes, shocked.

 

"You need to figure out what happened to him. This is  _your_ fault, Mark. Own up to it."

 

She slams the door behind her, and I try to get up, but Jack keeps pulling me down. "Don't go cutie..."

 

I blush, but still try to wiggle free, because he needs to be cleaned up. "You have cuts and stuff on you. I have to clean you up."

 

"Nnnnoooo..." He whines, but his protests stop and he puts his arms down so I can head to the bathroom.

 

Our first aid kit is sparse, but it's good enough to patch him up.

 

I grab some alcohol, bandages, and cotton balls, and return to see him wiggling on the bed, trying to remove his pants. "What are you doing, Jack?"

 

"Ngh...pants..."

 

I scoff, smiling. "Just relax, okay? I gotcha."

 

"Why're you takin' care of me? I thought you hated me..."

 

"I don't--" I sigh, pouring rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and pressing it to his cuts. "I don't hate you. I'm just abrasive."

 

"A brayseev." He giggles, and I roll my eyes as I place bandaids on his wounds.

 

"Yes. Just abrasive. Now stay still and I'll go get you one of my t shirt to wear."

 

He nods, still grinning and hiccupping while I go through my drawers and find a shirt he can wear.

 

A few painful and annoying minutes later, he's clean and calm on the bed, breathing softly in what I believe is sleep.

 

I stare at him for a bit, then move to get up, stilling when he grunts.

 

"She's right y'know...he wos gonna get me..."

 

"Who's right, Jack?" 

 

"Yer friend..." He whispers, then he passes back out, and I damn near break everything in the room.

 

I shouldn't be angry.

 

I should let it go.

 

Things like this happen all the time.

 

But they don't always happen when I'm around.

 

And they don't always happen to Regals that I just may possibly have some sort of feelings for.

 

"Sorry I didn'tell you..."

 

"Just go to sleep, Jack. Please."

 

He nods, cuddling close to one of the pillows, and I move to the edge of the bed, at a loss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Mistakes Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't very happy with his actions last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW FOR FLASHBACKS TO ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON CON

"Ngh...wha?" I say, wiggling under something warm. I open my eyes slowly, blinking to clear them of fog, and examine my surroundings. Left and right I go, and then I make the mistake of looking...down. "Mark?"

 

"Mm." Is all he says, but his eyes don't open, so I assume he's still sleeping. Heaving a large sigh, I throw the covers off of my body and wobble my way up, ignoring the throbbing headache in my mind to find my clothes.

 

Wait.

 

My clothes?

 

I look down to see my bare legs, and the logo of some game I've never heard of on a t shirt I've never seen before.

 

I make my way groggily down the hallway, grabbing my clothes on the way out. Finally I see what appears to be a bathroom, and I stumble my way in, throwing my clothes onto the toilet and leaning onto the sink to steady myself. I look into the mirror, and that's an even bigger mistake.

 

My eyes are bagged, sunken in, and there are cuts all over my shoulders and collar.

 

It was then I remember what really happened last night.

* * *

_"Hey, cutie." I hear behind me, loud over the booming music that surrounds me. Of course I was pissed that Mark had left me behind, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my entire night. I would show him I would be perfectly fine without him._

 

_"Uh, hi." I smile, glancing into emerald eyes that seem to follow my every move. He grins and takes a seat, leaning towards me, a bit too close for my liking._

 

_"Why are you sitting alone? Someone desert a pretty thing like you?" Pretty? What I am I, a girl?_

 

_"Somethin' like that." I say coldly, and he simply raises an eyebrow in amusement._

 

_"I love your accent, what are you? Irish?"_

 

_"Yeah, I am."_

 

_"Most of the Irishmen I know are Regals...what would a Regal be doing down in this dump?"_

 

_"Like you said, someone deserted me."_

 

_"Hm. Well, how about I pick you up?"_

 

_I sigh, standing up and fluffing my hair nervously. "No thanks. It was nice meetin' you though..."_

 

_"Pierce."_

 

_"Ah. Pierce," I smile, and he looks at me expectantly, so I breathe out and relax. "I'm Sean."_

 

_"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous man."_

 

_"Yeah. Well," I turn away, and he's standing up with me, grabbing my arm. I snatch away, and his eyes get darker. I've made some sort of mistake._

 

_"Woah, woah, where are you off to so quickly?"_

 

_"Just goin' off to the loo. Nice meetin' you though, really." I murmur, pushing my way through the crowd behind the tables, noticing he's following closely behind me._

 

_My heart begins beating fast as I take off in a sprint, pushing my way through the first door I see that leads outside._

 

_Before I get a chance to check, he's on me, pushing me against the wall._

 

_I felt disgusting, sick, like I would vomit._

 

_"To the loo, huh? You know, I don't like liars, baby."_

_"Get off me!" I scream, wriggling and fighting as he tries to pin me down and kiss me._

 

_His lips touch mine, and one of my hands gets free in my fight._

 

_I reach for the pocketknife that I thank god Mark didn't take from me, even while he's tugging at my shirt, kissing me, biting me, trying to...to claim me._

 

_I don't think twice as I stab him in the stomach, one quick jab and twist as he claws at my shoulder and collar for purchase. I pull my knife out, shaking as he hits the ground, gasping and crying as I throw it down and run straight back inside._

 

_"Fucking whore! Get back here!" But I tune him out, rushing to the bathroom and washing my hand of his blood._

 

_Quickly I scrub as I catch my breath, holding onto the sink for purchase._

 

_I look at my reflection, and what have I become?_

 

_I look like a whore._

 

_A worthless, talentless whore._

 

_Maybe I should be a heartbreaker._

 

_Just then, the door bursts open, and there he is again, holding his stomach and limping towards me with a twisted smile. "I told you...I wasn't done."_

 

_"Fuck off!" I scream, kicking him back to the ground and running back through the door, back through the crowd, and straight into Mark._

 

_"Jack? Wh--"_

* * *

I gasp as I realize I'm crying again, wiping my eyes in the mirror. I carefully remove the shirt, folding it and laying it on the toilet as I place my clothes back on.

 

My shirt's collar is bloody and stretched out, and I'm sure my father will notice, but for now, I need to get out of here.

 

How could I let myself be so dumb?

 

Why was i interested in this life in the first place?

 

Right.

 

Mark.

 

I needed to get myself away from Mark.

 

I open the bathroom door slowly, creeping down the hallway, back past Mark's room, and downstairs.

 

My hand is on the knob when I hear a low voice behind me, groggy and rough.

 

"My son really likes you."

 

I look down, sighing. "I know. He shouldn't."

 

"He's an adult. He can do what he wants." She coughs, and my body visibly tenses.

 

"He should stay away from me. All I'll do is get him executed."

 

There's a beat of silence where I think she will argue, but instead she only sighs.

 

"You're an adult. You can do what you want."

 

Then I hear the creaking of her footsteps retreating, and I take my leave out of the front door, running back to the mansion before my father has his head.


	10. Killer Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark confronts Pierce, and realizes that Jack isn't as stupid as he seems.

"Shit. Calleine, where'd he go?"

 

"Where did who go?" She questions, brushing my mother's hair in the main room mirror.

 

"Jack. The drunk guy I was carrying last night."

 

"He left this morning." My mom whispers, then she coughs hard into a tissue, wincing at it's contents. At least she's feeling a bit better.

 

"What time?"

 

She shrugs, smacking Calleine's hands away with a grimace. "Stop combing my hair like I'm 90 years old."

 

"What does that even mean, Lin?"

 

"Just stop doing it." She demands, then she looks over at Mark and sniffles. "I'm sure he's gone back home, go find him."

 

"Yeah. I gotta take care of something first." I grunt, fixing my gun in my back pocket as I stare down Calleine."

 

"Mark." My mother says, coldly, so I glance down at her. "Be careful. You can't afford trouble."

 

"We can't afford anything, mom. I'll be back in awhile. I love you both."

 

"And we love you too, let's hope you're right."

 

"About what?"

 

"That you'll be back in awhile." Calleine whispers, but I don't give her a response.

* * *

I bang on the door with pride and confidence, and I'd keep knocking until my knuckles began to bleed for this bastard to answer the door.

 

"Mark? What the fu--" And I don't give a shit what he has to say, because I shoot him, point blank, and move further into their shitty little hideout. Pierce is a shitty guy, a filthy human, but he won't have to worry about that much longer, now.

 

"Mark? what a pleasant surprise--"

 

"Shut your fucking mouth and get your gun out."

 

"Gun? What happened man?" He laughs, and I have half a mind to not even give him the chance to speak anymore. I calm myself down, because I want this to last.

 

"Get your fucking gun out before I don't give you the chance to."

 

"What is this? A western? You don't command me, Fischbach. You're a  _Tie. Worthless._ Now c'mon, I thought we were friends?"

 

"Were. That's the key word. And I swear to fucking christ if you don't shut up I'm gonna show you how unfriendly I can be."

 

"Hm. Why don't you put that gun down, since you're such a badass, and fight me without it."

 

I shrug, sitting my gun down and kicking it behind me until it hits the body of his friends. His eyes go wide, and I smile. What a fucking idiot.

 

"You asshole! What the fuck is your problem?"

 

"You do  _not_ touch things that are mine, okay? Anything I claim, you stay the fuck away from it."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He says frantically, but I'm already on him. My hands are landing punches every second, and his grunts are like music to my ears. Eventually, he's on the ground, panting and begging, and that's when I decide to give him explaination.

 

"Maybe this will jog your memory. I don't think you need any more extra  _baggage_ to carry, do you, Pierce?"

 

And the smug bastard laughs, even as blood pours from his mouth. "This is about that Regal boy you brought to  _my_ club? Heh, that one wouldn't even let me get my hands on him. Shame too, I bet he tastes amazing...but you would know, wouldn't you, Mark?"

 

My anger rises again, and I kick him again, making sure his blood gets on my shoes. 

 

He will never hurt anyone again.

 

Not me.

 

Not Jack.

 

Not anyone. 

 

I go pick up my gun, cock it, and kneel down, grinning. "You know, I don't even think you asked his name. That's not very nice."

 

"Oh I know his name...Sean. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous man." 

 

And at that, I laugh, loudly, crazily. 

 

He's alot smarter than I give him credit for.

 

Maybe I should keep him around a bit longer. 

 

"Actually, it's Jack, you absolute piece of shit." And before he can respond, I place a bullet in his brain, letting his blood splatter my shirt. 

 

I stand up and roll my neck, relieving all that tension, and leave their hideout.

 

Out of sight.

 

Out of mind.

 


	11. Confusion Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets some good advice from Typhane, but it isn't what he expects.

I crash through the front door, stumbling groggily as I rub my eyes. "Jack? Dear where have you been?"

 

"I jus' went out with a friend of mine...whasseveryone lookin' fer me fer?"

 

"Did you forget yer walk in the park with Typhane? She'll be here in 10 minutes--"

 

"Ma I really don't think-"

 

"I don't care whatcha think, yer goin' and that's final. You need to stop blowin' this young lass off, she's been nothin' but sweet to ya. And what the hell happened to ya? You look like hell!"

 

"Don't wanna talk about it," I wave her off, walking around her to go upstairs to my room and get ready. "I'll be quick. Yer lucky we're related, ma."

 

"Yer my favorite son!" She screams, and I laugh while Sean replies with protest. 

 

I get into my room and shut the door, groaning as I lean over my dresser to pull out a drawer. "Fffuuuck, god why do you hate me?"

 

I pull out a light blue shirt that my ma says brings out my eyes, my favorite black jeans, and leave my shoe decision until after I take a shower. 

 

Because I highly doubt that that Typhane will want anything to do with me if I smell like forced sex and blood.

 

I sigh at the memory and head to the shower, trying not too deep into my thoughts while the water washes all the regret and pain from my skin.

 

It's the original soft white it always has been, and I'd love to stay there for awhile more, but, unfortunately, I have a date.

 

Something about a date with Typhane doesn't sit right with me.

 

I won't think about it any further.

* * *

"Your mother says you disappeared last night. She thought you were with me."

 

"Hm. That's weird. Usually whenever I see you, my pa has arranged it."

 

She looks down, and I never meant to offend her with my truths. "I don't mean to impose--"

 

"You aren't imposin'. I'm just...not good with forced relationships."

 

"Is that why you're sneaking around?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Jack, any simple Tie could see you aren't going out with friends. So what, may I ask, are you doing?" She smiles, and I'm compelled to answer her because of her Regal beauty.

 

I look forward, to the path we walk, and exhale, the air nearly knocking me forward. "If you must know, I do have friends."

 

"Friends that cause you to come home covered in blood?"

 

I scoff, because my ma is a gossip. "I got into an altercation."

 

"I hope your friend looks similarly, then."

 

I smile, chuckling. "Somewhat. But you should see the other guy."

 

"Ah, I'm assuming he's perfectly fine?"

 

"Not a scratch." I shrug, my eyes averting to the trees.

 

"What's really on your mind, Jack? Sean is worried about you, too."

 

"You talk to Sean?"

 

"I talk to Sean because you refuse to talk to me."

 

I open my mouth to argue, but instead I just sigh, kicking a rock in front of me. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. We could have met under...better circumstances. Maybe then you'd feel...differently."

 

"Maybe then I'd love you." I mumble, and she chokes a bit, but then sniffles and smiles.

 

"Let's not make this about me. What's going on?"

 

"It's hard to explain."

 

"Try me?"

 

I take a seat on a nearby bench, patting the open seat next to me as a welcome. She takes a seat, but keeps her distance, and I can't help but feel guilt. "What do you do when you think yer...falling for someone who may have no interest in you?"

 

She tenses, and I forget the context of my words, but when I go to take them back, she stops me. "It's okay. I would say...test the waters. Try to touch them, talk to them, and if none of that works..." She whispers, leaning into me close, and I can see my reflection in her bright eyes, but mine flicker down to her soft lips, perfect for mine but not what I'm looking for. Why not what I'm looking for? What is wrong with me? "Kiss them."

 

I smile, backing away, and her eyes go dim again. "I really don't think my pa will approve of that idea."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because it isn't you." 

 

She backs away from me, sitting up straight as her eyelashes flutter. "Right. I forget. But I don't blame you for that, love takes time."

 

"Does it? Or does it just matter who yer in love with?"

 

She shrugs, smiling at the flowers waving from the ground. "Sometimes you fall in love with the wrong person, although you know that deep down...your heart belongs to someone else."

 

I frown, and all of a sudden things make sense. I turn towards her, her face flushed and red, and my words escape me before I know. "Typhane, are you in love with--"

 

"We should go. It's getting late. Besides, you probably have plans tonight." She smiles nervously, grabbing my hand and pulling me back down the trail.

 

All I can wonder is how many times that hand has been intertwined with my brothers'.

 


	12. Disaster Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's secret is out, and the confrontation is disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to For Forever from Dear Evan Hansen. Sue Me.

It isn't so much that I love what I do, I guess. It's more of what must be done. 

 

If I don't stand up for us, then who will? Nobody. Everyone will continue to let us fall, let us suffer, and drag others down with us.

 

It's almost infectious, the kill. It spreads through me, and it makes me feel just the least bit sick, but...I can't just give it up.

 

I want to tell someone, I may need help. I don't want to tell anyone, I don't want help.

 

I feel useful this way, killing people for their misdeeds, taking lives for fun. I am not worth anything else.

 

Regals taught me so much better than that.

 

So why then am I attached to one?

 

Attached. Attachment. What is that feeling?

 

I'll figure it out later. For now, I'm too far into my sickness to function normally. It's funny, that out of my mother and I...maybe I'm the one that needs the medicine.

* * *

I enter the room, tired and covered in a mess, rushing off to the bathroom to clean myself before I can alert Calleine or my mother.

 

The shower is calming, cleansing, almost makes me feel normal. 

 

My eyes lock onto all the dirt and blood that rushes down the drain, along with any regrets I may have had. The silence is wonderful, but my mind is racing through what I've done. I haven't gained anything, nothing from killing Pierce.

 

So why do it?

 

I sigh and relax my head against the dingy wall behind me, because now it's pounding, just like my heart.

 

I close my eyes, but all I see is his staring back at me, wide and full of life, and they burst open again. This can't be happening, this won't be happening.

 

I won't fall in love.

 

I can't fall in love.

 

I shouldn't fall in love.

 

Oh god.

 

I think I'm--

 

"Mark!" Calleine calls, and before I can finish my thought, I scramble out of the shower, drying myself quickly and wiping any tears that may linger in my eyes. I wrap myself in my towel and swing the door open with a smile. It soon falls as I see Calleine holding two small rolls of money. "What the hell did you do?"

 

I snatch them away from her, slamming the bathroom door behind me. "You went through my stuff?"

 

"Where did you get this money."

 

"None of your business! You don't get to dictate how I help my mother."

 

"She wouldn't approve of this, Mark." She lectures, following me down the hallway towards my room. On the ground, sprawled out, are both of my handguns and all of the money Jack...let me get away with. I turn towards her furiously, pointing an accusatory finger. 

 

"You shouldn't have done this. Who gave you the right to do this? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT??"

 

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU??? When they catch you, when they--they execute you where the hell does that leave us? You don't think shit through, Mark, and that's going to be your ultimate downfall. God, your mom is dying, Mark. This isn't the way to deal with it."

 

"I don't know what else to do...I can't, noone will hire me, noone will give me the time of day, I can't do this anymore." I say, sitting down on my bed and huffing. She sits next to me, throwing an arm around me, kissing my forehead lightly.

 

"You're smart, Mark. You'll find a way. Maybe, ask your little Regal puppy for help."

 

I scoff, leaning into the kiss. "He's not a puppy. I don't even like him much."

 

"Of course you don't. You're big, bad Mark with no emotions."

 

"And don't you forget it."

 

She laughs , standing up and for the first time I notice how tired her eyes really are. She rubs them, and I frown, but nothing more is said between us. "Well, when you're done being big, bad Mark with no emotions, go get your man. Your mother said he looked really upset before he left."

 

"He's not my man, and he's not my problem." I sigh, but her smile doesn't fall. She just nods and goes to leave, so little, but saying so much.

 

"Clean up this mess, Mark."

 

"Yeah. I can try."

 


	13. Land Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy makes a deal that Mark can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im introducing you guys to Timothy...good luck :)

"Feelin' blue? How can I help?"

 

"You can tell your son not to talk to me ever again."

 

"Ah, so we're on the same page!" He shouts, offering me a hand that I don't take.

 

"We are _never_ on the same page. What's with you Regals coming and finding me anyways?"

 

"I have a proposal for you."

 

"Take me to dinner first." I laugh, using the tree bark behind me to stand up, offering him a hand he doesn't take. I'm not surprised.

 

"Yer ma has fallen ill, right?"

 

"What? How--"

 

"I rule this world, Mark. I know everythin' about it."

 

"So you just let people die???"

 

"I can't save everyone, Mark--"

 

"Ha, _right._ "

 

"But I _can_ save her."

 

"And how do you _propose_ you'd do that?"

 

"I have an infirmary in my mansion. The best doctors money can buy, she would have constant professional care."

 

"Oh? And what do you get out of it?"

 

"I need you to stop seein' my son."

 

"Well the deal can't work, because I'm not seeing him anyways."

 

"Two little birdies told me that he likes you _alot,_ Mark. Alot more than I'm comfortable with I'm afraid."

 

"Then shouldn't you be talking to your son and not me?" I spit, walking past him with the leaves crunching beneath me.

 

"It's not my place to steer him away from emotions."

 

"Then why in the hell are you here???"

 

"If you refuse to see him, his emotions for you will disappear and he will marry Typhane as is right."

 

I laugh, insanely, because just the thought of Jack marrying a girl makes me nervous.

 

Why does it make me nervous?

 

"Glad to know you're not just helping us out of the goodness of your heart."

 

"Good doesn't exist in a place like this."

 

"That's because you're in charge of it. Anyways, what are you gonna tell Jack when he sees my mother, huh?"

 

"He won't. I'll even allow you to stay with her until she recovers."

 

"And Calleine?"

 

"She..." He pauses, and I know he knows her secret. I can hear him swallow in the silence of the forest. "She may stay with you."

 

I look down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them to think. "What will you tell Jack when I'm gone?"

 

"Let me handle that. Do we have a deal?"

 

I take a breath, but this is for the best.

 

This is why I'm here.

 

For who I love.

 

"When do we start?"

 

* * *

 

Sometimes things in our world didn't work out as we planned.

 

May it be love, sacrifice, growing up, settling down.

 

Sometimes we get so caught up in other things, that nothing else matters, and plans fall through.

 

That's why my father created a failsafe system between the two of us, Seàn and I.

 

He knew sometimes he would put his dictatorship over his family, so he made sure, he made secure, that would always get the things we wanted.

 

Not emotionally.

 

Not romantically.

 

Not physically.

 

But...material things, like guns and cars and clothes, things that were...tangible.

 

But eventually...we ran out of things to want besides our own freedom from the confines of the mansion walls, something he did not want to provide for us.

 

"Look what it's done to your sister." He always says, but Constance hasn't changed.

 

It's been years, and my father has yet to see that he is the only one who is changing.


	14. Secrets Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to head. Jack should make a decision.

"Why is there a car in the driveway?"

 

"It's yers." My pa states simply, wiggling the keys in the air as my eyes go wide.

 

"What?"

 

"Yer pa bought you a car, go ahead, thank 'im." My ma says, but the tone in her voice is a bit...transparent.

 

Dead.

 

Angered.

 

She stands up and swings around the chair past me, stopping to kiss me on the forehead and disappearing. My pa sighs, standing up and handing the keys to me.

 

"What's wrong with ma?"

 

"Nothin'."

 

"So why do I have a car."

 

"Think of it as...an early Christmas gift."

 

I eye him steadily, taking the keys and crossing my arms. "What're you tryin' to bribe me fer? What're you--"

 

"Jack,can I speak to you fer a second?"

 

I turn to see Seàn in the doorway, huffing as I part from my pa and head around the corner with him. "Yeah?"

 

"Can you tell me why there's a small asian lady in our infirmary?"

 

"A what?"

 

Seàn scoffs, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the doors, forcing them open and I can't believe my eyes.

 

"Oh! Nice to see you again." She smiles, pulling an IV stand with her as she approaches me and touches my face.

 

"What? How--"

 

"Your father...brought her here." Came another voice, the blonde girl that I'd seen at Mark's home before.

 

"Why? Why are you here?"

 

"You don't know?" Asks Seàn.

 

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, Seàn."

 

"You don't need to know." Comes the dominant voice that steals my breath and makes me positively weak.

 

"Mark?"

 

"Get out. This doesn't concern you."

 

"THIS IS MY HOME!"

 

"WHICH I WAS WELCOMED INTO NOW GET OUT!"

 

"Boys--"

 

"STAY OUT OF THIS MOM!" He screams, and the anger and pain in his voice lets me know...he's serious.

 

"Seàn...next time you see someone I know...don't tell me." I whisper, then I turn to exit the room, but not without a few final words. "I hope this makes you happy, Mark."

 

I throw my new keys on the ground, slamming the door behind me and coming to a halt in the sitting room, where my father still stands. "How was yer conversation with--"

 

"Shut the FUCK up."

 

"EXCUSE me?"

 

"Yer fuckin' keys are in the fuckin' infirmary where yer holdin' a criminal. I'm goin' fer a walk."

 

"Jack--"

 

"Don't." Is the last thing I say before my voice breaks,and I disappear into the wind.

 


	15. Silence Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark attempts to apologize to Jack, but he doesn't get very far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter because I won't be uploading tomorrow, saturday, or sunday! See you guys on monday when we return to see what fate holds for Jack and Mark!

"What do you mean he doesn't want to talk?" I demand, trying to push my way past some tall, Irish asshole who's blocking my way to Jack's room. 

 

"I mean exactly what I fuckin' said. You've done enough damage to my brother, haven't ye?"

 

"Ah, so you must be Sean."

 

"In the flesh."

 

"Your brother isn't very fond of you, you know." I grin, but it falls when he smiles back at me.

 

"Of course not. We are siblin's after all, I don't expect him to fall in love wit' me."

 

"Just let me upstairs!"

 

"Sorry, no can do. My pa invited you here, not me, I don't owe you anythin'."

 

"Can't you just...turn your back? I'm sure if he sees me, he will talk to me."

 

Sean scoffs, rolling his eyes at me in annoyance. "Yer the reason he's not talkin' to begin with. If you really loved my brother--"

 

"I don't-"

 

"You wouldn't have taken the offer ta begin with." He finishes, and before I can argue, Calleine grabs my shoulder, pulling me back and shaking her head. I breathe, calming my urge to kill this guy, and snatch out of her grasp, walking away. "Jack will make the right decision when he's ready."

 

"Yeah, well fuck you."

 

Talking to Jack was a bad idea anyways.

 

Jack was just a nuisance, a problem, a burden.

 

I didn't need any more of those, because it seemed I was enough of one for myself.


	16. Decisions Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Regals have to make decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol im BACK! Sorry for the delay, Ive been drooling over my boyfriend @.@ but here we are! Nearing the end, what secrets await us? O,o

"You worry too much."

 

"I hadn't noticed." I sigh, resting my elbows on the perch of my window. Typhane soothes my shoulders, her worries filling the room. I should have known from the start, from the very moment I laid eyes on Mark Fischbach.

 

You can't trust a fucking Tie.

 

"Your brother--"

 

"Fuck my brother. Which, you have, haven't you?"

 

"Jack--"

 

"Don't give me excuses, please." I rub my eyes as if I've just awaken, shrugging her off in the process. "I've heard enough of them."

 

"I can't be with someone who doesn't even listen to me."

 

"I listen to you when you make sense, otherwise, I tend to tune it out. I've made my decision and there's not a rats ass you can do about it."

 

"Execution, Jack? A man loses his life for mistakes he made? Mistakes you made, with him? _For_ him,"

 

"I didn't do nothin' fer him, okay? He's a fuckin' crook, and we don't allow people like that to reside here."

 

"So send him back to Tie territory."

 

"He'll only steal again, maybe us next time--"

 

"He may not."

 

"You don't know him like I do."

 

"Do you, Jack? Do you know him at all?"

 

I turn to her, and she jumps because my eyes are sunken and dark, almost dead.

 

Almost lifeless.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Do you know anything about him besides the way he look or the things he does?"

 

"That's all you need to know to prosecute someone."

 

She scoffs but I ignore it, and a soft knock on my door ruins the mood even further. "That must be your brother."

 

"Have fun." I say in pitiful anger, and maybe a hint of raging jealousy. He enters the room on his high horse, back straight and hair primed as if he's the king of these states. Pitiful. Just like me.

 

"Jack, are ye comin'?"

 

"No thanks. I got shit to take care of."

 

"Jack--"

 

"Seán,"She whispers, and she doesn't even have to finish before my brother exhales. "let him be."

 

"Whipped!" I chuckle, then i pour myself another pitiful drink, waving them off with my hand. The door shuts and I'm alone with my thoughts.

 

I will never live down what has brought me to this state.

 

My thumb slides across my phone, and I know my pa is out with my ma, but it'll only take a minute.

 

I think back to the first day I met him. The crazed look in his eyes, the quickness of his actions, the bold moves he has, and that deep voice that sent me to heaven.

 

The way his gaze roamed over me in hunger, the worry in his voice as I crashed into his chest, the...words he says to me all too often.

 

Said to me, all too often.

 

"Hello? Jack?"

 

I swallow. This is the right choice.

 

"Hey, I have somethin' I wanna tell you when you get back home. How long will you guys be out?"

 

"Not fer long! Is it important?"

 

"Important?" I echo, and my fucking eyes are blinking back tears I shouldn't be crying. I wipe them on my sweater and let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah. It is."

 

"Well, we have one more stop and we'll be back. Are you alright?"

 

I can hear my ma in the background, worrying and fussing and it nearly makes me laugh.

 

Funny, how even when I'm hurting, my ma can make me laugh.

 

"I'm fine. Take yer time, okay?"

 

"Yer ma says to text her if ye need anythin'. Goodbye, son."

 

"Bye pa."

 

The line goes dead and I'm left in the silence again, my elbows on my windowsill as I look out upon the world.

 

A world that will have one less burden.

 

One less criminal.

 

No more Mark fucking Fischbach.


	17. Addiction Within Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to head. What will Jack and Mark decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of this universe!!! I hope the ending makes you...think :)
> 
> Note: THE TAGS HAVE CHANGED!!!

The sky is grey today, as it sets over The Plaza.

 

The Plaza being a place where the Dictator publicly executes people for their shame and the Republic's enjoyment.

 

The horrors that have been seen there, the stench of mutilation and ash is enough to make you sick.

 

Those in the Republic that have had the unfortunate luck to witness one of these executions have trouble sleeping at night.

 

They toss and turn as the scent of blood and rotting flesh fills their nose, the sound of bones snapping in half, shattering into pieces fills their ears, and their eyes play back every detail of that day.

 

It's like a form of traumatic stress, but not everlasting, because executions happen nearly every day, so there's always a chance to see one.

 

In The Plaza today, a crowd of dirty citizens gather in hopes of being bathed with the blood of an innocent.

 

A man who's only crime was trying to help cure his mother.

 

Mark Edward Fischbach.

* * *

"What have you done." I beg my brother, and Jack refuses to turn around, to look at me. It's like he's turned into the father I never had. "Answer me! You sent me to this man, begging for his help to find answers, and you find them, and now you refute them."

 

"I'm refutin' anythin'!"

 

"You're a liar, Jack. A fucking liar. Just like Sean, just like Ma, just like--"

 

"Don't you dare compare me to pa."

 

"If the shoe fits, wear it. You sure do seem to like the pair."

 

"I HAD TO DO THIS, CONSTANCE!" He screams, but the words don't reach me because they fade halfway through the air. I can feel his regret, the tingle of it under his skin is making him itch, and he has to fight the craving to dig his fingers into his arms and cure it.

 

"Do you even know what this makes you, Jack?" I whisper, and he has no rebuttal for me. 

 

That's understandable.

 

"When our father took over this land, he made a promise. He promised to protect these citizens, all of them, and yet here they are, being killed and dying off because of his neglect. Our father is not a great man, he isn't worthy of the power he holds, yet he holds it. One day, Sean will hold that power, and he will be naive and ruinous just like our father. Then, you'll rule, and what will you be like? They'll never get a break, you'll all soil the good McLoughlin name and take it to your grave." 

 

"It's one execution, Constance. It won't matter in the long run."

 

I shrug, crossing my arms as my robe sways on the breeze. "Maybe not now, maybe not to the Republic, but to someone out there...this is a great loss."

 

"His ma is getting great care."

 

"I'm not talking about his mother, Jack."

 

The silence I'm met with is painful, but I know my brother like I know my own mind, he will make the right choice, whether our father approves or not.

 

"Listen, you're an adult. But you're also intelligent. You've read the books, you've seen the stories, this place is a disaster zone. Must you add to the pile?"

 

"Don't you have someone to swindle?"

 

Though it hurts, I know he says this out of frustration and anger.

 

Anger that he has let our father sway his mind.

 

"Maybe not. I love you, Jack. I just really hope that you make the right decision and don't let our father's downfalls corrupt this family even further."

 

"You only say that because he banished you."

 

I laugh, shaking my head. "Long before he banished me, he was like this, Jack. Before you and Sean were born, he was even worse. He was angered because he had a daughter and didn't see me fit to run his state, so, he forced mother to have boys."

 

"You can't force someone to have boys, it's by genetics." He scoffs.

 

"If he didn't like them...the outcome, that is...he got rid of them."

 

"Yer a liar."

 

"I don't have a reason to lie, Jack. I have no intent to impress."

 

"TAKE IT BACK!" 

 

"No! Jack, you can't just sit here and let the man you love die because he made a mistake. His mother was dying, Jack. I know you don't understand that, I know Sean doesn't understand that, but I do. I've seen someone die in my arms before, and if father had offered to save them..." I choke on my words, wiping my eyes.

 

_Be strong, Constance._

 

Our mother used to tell me when I was younger, and it sticks to me.

 

"...I would have taken the offer too."

 

I'm met with more silence, and I'm tired of fighting.

 

"Listen, make your own mistakes, Jack. Just make sure you know what you're getting into."

 

"The children...did he kill them?"

 

I shrug, my head lowered to the ground in their graces. May they ever be happy wherever they landed. "I don't know. But I know I've never met another McLoughlin woman. Good luck, Jack."

 

"Constance--"

 

But I'm already out of the door, and a familiar face greets me with a soft smile.

 

"Could you get through to him?"

 

I shake my head, throwing my arms around her and hugging her tight, because she's only caught in the crossfire. "Jack is smart, Typhane. He'll come around. He has 4 hours until the execution. He'll think of something."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah. Good luck, okay?" I smile, and she smiles back at me.

 

A good girl.

 

She has what I do not.

 

What it takes to be a strong, McLoughlin woman.

* * *

I run my hands across the cold bars one more time, the only sensation I'm feeling right now.

 

I should have just kept my mouth shut.

 

I should have just said no to him.

 

I should have slammed the door in her face.

 

I shouldn't have brought my mother here.

 

My mother.

 

My eyes water at the thought of her, laid out on that hospital bed between Calleine and I, eyes shut tightly in defeat.

 

She died yesterday, at 8am.

 

As the dictator's officers pulled me away and cuffed me, as I was screaming for her, for Calleine, for anybody.

 

They threw me in here, and took my mother's body away.

 

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

 

Then again, it wouldn't be long now before I get to see her again.

 

That makes me smile.

 

Calleine had come by an hour ago, they let her visit me.

 

She'd told me about her day, as if nothing was wrong, as if the guy that I thought that I might be into didn't tell his father about the things we'd done, but left himself out of it.

 

Or maybe he didn't, and his father didn't care.

 

I take a seat on the cold metal bench, and I contemplate just executing myself.

 

It'd be quicker, less humiliating.

 

Then, the people wouldn't be entertained by my mistakes.

 

4 hours, they said. Until my execution.

 

4 hours to sit and think about what I've done.

 

4 hours to take in the fact that I'm in love with--

 

"Hey." 

 

I don't look up. I don't dare make contact. I keep my eyes to the ground, in hopes of not being pulled in by baby blues.

 

"Go away."

 

"I came to apologize."

 

I scoff at that, and I wish i could turn my entire back to him. "You apologize for sentencing me to death. Thank you, so much."

 

"I was angry. I admit I fucked up." He says, and he sounds like he's been crying, but what do I care. "You, um, are you hungry?"

 

I let the silence consume him, in hopes he will leave me to my devices, but he pulls up a chair.

 

"I want to get you out of here. I can't--I don't understand why. You betrayed me--"

 

"Betrayed you? You fucking asshole, my mother needed help! I would never choose some spoiled Regal brat over my own mother."

 

He swallows loudly, scooting closer. "I deserved that. Do you have any more insults for me?"

 

I laugh at him, shaking my head. "No, Jack. I don't think I do."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what? For asking me for help? For screaming at me? For getting me in trouble? For getting me executed? For making me f--" I pause with that and clench my fists tightly, sighing. "You know what? You're forgiven. Not like it'll matter in a bit anyways."

 

"If I could just get the keys--"

 

"But you can't, can you? You can't do anything that involves a little danger, a little lying, a little trouble. So why don't you take your empty promises and your sorry ass excuses and fuck off!" 

 

"I'M NOT LEAVIN' YOU TO DIE HERE!"

 

"AND WHY NOT HUH? BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL HAD NO PROBLEM GETTING ME HERE!"

 

"BECAUSE I'M IN FUCKIN' LOVE WITH YOU!"

 

I swallow those words dry like a pill with no water. "You sure do have a funny way of showing it."

 

"I wanna kiss you right now. I wanna kiss you, and hug you, and god I jus'..." He sobs, and I nearly feel bad for him.

 

Nearly.

 

"I'm so sorry..."

 

"I killed someone for you." I whisper, in case the guards are listening.

 

"What?"

 

"I killed someone for you. I heard that he tried to rape you and I, I lost it. I slaughtered that guy!" I laugh in despair, then my smile fades as I see the bars between us. "And here I am, paying for it."

 

"I didn't know..."

 

"Yeah, I know you didn't. My mother is dead, did you know that? Hm? Yeah, she died yesterday, while your little policemen were dragging me off to this cell."

 

"What?"

 

"Stop FUCKING saying that!"

 

He jumps back at my anger, and I can only imagine my eyes might be red. 

 

I haven't seen a mirror in weeks.

 

He looks down, but he doesn't speak, and I think he's finally lost all empathy.

 

That is, until he looks up at me, with those shiny, gorgeous eyes. "I wanna run away with you."

 

"Psh, don't think you'll get that chance, now will you?"

 

He gives me a soft smile, and I just know he's devising a plan.

 

Jack was naive, but he was cunning. Manipulative. Perfect.

 

"If you had the chance, would you run away with me?"

 

"Jack, I don't have time for--"

 

"Answer the question. Please." He says, barely above a whisper, and my eyebrow raises in confusion.

 

Would I run away with him?

 

Would I let myself take him far away from here, farther than he's ever been, never to be seen again?

 

Would I want to wake up, every day to those gorgeous, blue eyes staring at me with all the trust in the world?

 

Goddammit.

 

"I would."

 

Then he smiles, standing up from his chair in a determined manner.

 

"Then you will."

 

"What are you--"

 

"If I don't come back, just know...I failed." He shrugs, and the weight of those words is hard to swallow. He turns away from me, and I need to tell him.

 

Despite all he's done, the trouble he's caused, Mark still loved him.

 

"Hey, Jack?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

I lick my lips and sigh, closing my eyes. "I love you."

 

He gives me a dazzling smile, and I know he's true. Mine to keep. All mine. I would lay down my life, or put my life on the line for him. He is everything I need. "I love you, too." He says with confidence, then he's out the door, and I pass my time making notches on the wall for every minute he's gone.

* * *

"You're covered in blood."

 

"So?" I laugh, twisting the key in the lock and opening the door as he wraps warm arms around my waist and kisses me.

 

"That's not a good sign. What did you--"

 

"Don't worry about it, okay? I took care of it, and that's all that matters. We gotta go though, 30 minutes until yer execution."

 

" _Supposed_ execution." He laughs, and it's loud, deep, and joyous.

 

He grabs my hand and we run through the corridors, alarms blaring as we make our way out the emergency exit. "There's my car!"

 

"Do we even have money to run away?"

 

"You're a Tie! Why do you care?"

 

I don't think before I speak, ever, and in that moment, I truly believe he would leave me. Instead, he kisses me on the lips and smiles, hopping into my passenger side without another word.

 

So this is what love feels like.

 

It's the high feeling you get after a good hit, the sweet aftertaste in your mouth after a candy bar, it's the freedom in your heart to say or do whatever you want and know you'll never lose the one you love.

 

Mark and I, we're like that.

 

Drugs and Candy.

 


End file.
